echoes_of_the_leviathianfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate Points
Fate Points The other, and potentially most important, resource that you have during a game is a currency called fate points (FP). Fate points are central to the function of the game system; they are basically a measure of how much power you have to influence the story in favor of your character. When you spend fate points, you take a little bit of control over the game, either by giving your character bonuses when you feel he needs them, or by taking over a small part of the story. To earn fate points, you allow your character’s aspects to create complications for him. Each player begins the first session of the game with a number of fate points equal to his character’s refresh level. You’ll refill your total number of fate points back to that level each time a refresh occurs. Fate points are best represented by some non-edible token, such as glass beads or poker chips. (Previous experiments with small edible candies have left players strapped for points!) 'Using Fate Points' : You may, at any point, spend a fate point to gain a bonus, invoke an aspect, make a declaration, or fuel a stunt. Gain a Bonus: : A fate point can be spent to add 1 to any roll of the dice or to improve any effort (such as an attack or defense) by 1. In practice, this is the least potent way to use a fate point— you’re usually much better off using one of the other applications discussed below. Invoke an Aspect: : Aspects are those things that really describe a character and his place in the story. When you have an aspect that’s applicable to a situation, it can be invoked to grant a bonus. After you roll the dice, you may pick one of your aspects and describe how it applies to this situation. : If the GM agrees that it’s appropriate, you may spend a fate point and do one of the following: * : Reroll all the dice, using the new result, or * : Add two (+2) to the final die roll (after any rerolls have been done). : You may do this multiple times for a single situation, so long as you have multiple aspects that are applicable. You cannot use the same aspect more than once on the same skill use, though you may use the same aspect on several different rolls throughout a scene, at the cost of one fate point per use. : Scenes, other characters, locations, and other things of dramatic importance can have aspects. Sometimes they’re obvious, and sometimes they’re less so. You can spend a fate point to invoke an aspect which is not on your own character sheet, if you know what the aspect is. : As a rule of thumb, invoking someone or something else’s aspects requires a little more justification than invoking one of your own aspects. For scene aspects, it should be some way to really bring in the visual image or the dramatic theme that the aspect suggests. For aspects on opponents, you need to know about the aspect in the first place, and then play to it. Use certain Stunts and Powers: : Some stunts and powers have particularly potent effects and require spending a fate point when used; this will be made clear in the description. Make a Declaration: : Declarations are usually handled with a skill roll, but in some cases you may simply lay down a fate point and declare something. If the GM accepts the fate point, it will be true. This gives you the ability to create things in a story that would usually be under the GM’s purview. Typically, these things can’t be used to drastically change the plot or win a scene. : Declaring “Doctor Keiser drops dead ofa heart attack” is not only likely to be rejected by the GM, it wouldn’t even be that much fun to begin with. Declarations are better suited to creating convenient coincidences. Does your character need a lighter (but doesn’t smoke)? Spend a fate point and you’ve got one! Is there an interesting scene happening over there that your character might miss? Spend a fate point to declare you arrive at a dramatically appropriate moment! : Your GM has veto power over this use, but it has one dirty little secret. If you use it to do something to make the game cooler for everyone, the GM will usually grant far more leeway than she will for something boring or, worse, selfish. As a general rule, you’ll get a lot more lenience from the GM if you make a declaration that is in keeping with one or more of your aspects. For example, the GM will usually balk at letting a character spend a fate point to have a weapon after he’s been searched for them. However, if you can point out that you’re Always Armed or describe how your Distracting Beauty kept the guard’s attention on inappropriate areas, the GM is more likely to give you some leeway. : Refreshing Fate Points : Players usually regain fate points between sessions when a refresh occurs. The number of fate points you get at a refresh is called your refresh level, and it will vary depending on the game. Your refresh level will be reduced by the stunts and powers your character possesses. PCs are not allowed to let their refresh level drop below one; when a character’s refresh hits zero or less, he crosses over that crucial, invisible line that separates a mortal’s free will from a monster’s compulsion of nature. : If the GM left things with a cliffhanger, she is entitled to say that no refresh has occurred between sessions. By the same token, if the GM feels that a substantial (i.e., dramatically appropriate) amount of downtime and rest occurs in play, the GM may allow a refresh to occur midsession. : When a refresh occurs, bring your current number of fate points up to your refresh level. If the number of fate points you have when you refresh is higher than your refresh level, your current total does not change. : Earning New Fate Points During Play : You earn fate points when your aspects create problems for your character. When this occurs, it’s said that the aspect is compelled. When your character ends up in a situation where his compelled aspect suggests a problematic course of action, the GM should offer you a choice: spend a fate point to ignore the problem, or acknowledge the problem and earn a fate point. Sometimes, the GM may also simply award a fate point to you without explanation, indicating that one of your aspects is going to complicate an upcoming situation. You can refuse that point and spend one of your own to avoid the complication, but it’s not a good idea to do that too often, because you will probably need the fate point in the future. And let’s face it—that’s a pretty boring way to play anyway. Drama is a good thing. Category:Rules